Conventionally, a display system, such as a personal computer (PC) or a mobile phone, that causes an image to be displayed has a function of, while displaying an image on its liquid crystal display unit, causing a projector or another display system to also display an image. As electronic device, an apparatus that includes two display units and that can display images on the two display units is also provided.
Mobile projectors that include two display units, which are a liquid crystal display unit and a projector unit, and are compact and easy carrying have also been proposed in recent years. For example, described in Patent Literature 1 is a mobile terminal, which has a projector function, that includes an upper cabinet, a lower cabinet, and a hinge unit that pivotally connects the upper cabinet and the lower cabinet to each other, and that is equipped with a projector that includes a lens and a light source. This mobile terminal includes a liquid crystal display device provided on the upper cabinet.